Question: Let $f : \mathbb{R} \to \mathbb{R}$ be a function such that
\[f(f(x) + y) = f(x + y) + xf(y) - xy - x + 1\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y.$

Let $n$ be the number of possible values of $f(1),$ and let $s$ be the sum of all possible values of $f(1).$  Find $n \times s.$
Answer: Setting $x = 0,$ we get
\[f(y + f(0)) = f(y) + 1\]for all real numbers $y.$

Setting $y = f(0),$ we get
\[f(f(x) + f(0)) = f(x + f(0)) + xf(f(0)) - xf(0) - x + 1\]for all real numbers $x.$  Since $f(f(x) + f(0)) = f(f(x)) + 1,$ $f(x + f(0)) = f(x) + 1,$ and $f(f(0)) = f(0) + 1,$
\[f(f(x)) + 1 = f(x) + 1 + x(f(0) + 1) - xf(0) - x + 1.\]This simplifies to
\[f(f(x)) = f(x) + 1.\]Setting $y = 0,$ we get
\[f(f(x)) = f(x) + xf(0) - x + 1.\]But $f(f(x)) = f(x) + 1,$ so $xf(0) - x = 0$ for all $x.$  This means $f(0) = 1.$  Hence,
\[f(x + 1) = f(x) + 1\]for all $x.$

Replacing $x$ with $x + 1,$ we get
\[f(f(x + 1) + y) = f(x + y + 1) + (x + 1) f(y) - (x + 1) y - x + 1.\]Since $f(f(x + 1) + y) = f(f(x) + y + 1) = f(f(x) + y) + 1$ and $f(x + y + 1) = f(x + y),$ we can write this as
\[f(f(x) + y) + 1 = f(x + y) + 1 + (x + 1) f(y) - (x + 1) y - x + 1.\]Subtracting $f(f(x) + y) = f(x + y) + xf(y) - xy - x + 1,$ we get
\[1 = f(y) - y,\]so $f(x) = x + 1$ for all $x.$  We can check that this function works.

Therefore, $n = 1$ and $s = 2,$ so $n \times s = \boxed{2}.$